Let it Snow
by Scheilla Exupery Andrade
Summary: Ela estava ali para capturá-lo, não para assistir à sua morte. Como o destino era sacana...


Bem, escrevi essa one especialmente pro Natal (dãaa) ano passado, mas fiquei sem coragem de publicar. Encontrei-a esses dias atrás na minha pasta, fiz algumas modificações e decidi compartilhar com os Dramiônicos no . Na minha cabeça, ela fazia todo o sentido e estava linda, mas depois que terminei eu já não sei. Me digam o que acharam! ps. Os personagens e Universo citados pertencem à Queen JK, mas acho que todos já sabem.

* * *

Let it Snow

* * *

Ela já devia estar ali havia um bom tempo, parada, estática, observando-o apenas. Encostada em uma árvore, a superfície áspera do tronco pinicando seu braço, sem nem ao menos se importar em esconder-se meio às sombras — sabia de uma maneira ou de outra que ele estava ciente de sua presença ali. E assim também estaria, mesmo se tentasse uma camuflagem, então pegá-lo de surpresa estava fora de questão, por isso apenas encostou-se ali e ficou. Ficou. Ficou... assim, por um bom tempo, simplesmente assistindo.

O brilho dos enfeites ofuscou seus olhos de primeira, mas aos poucos foi acostumando-se com a claridade e a frustração inicial foi transformada numa surpresa e num encantamento que não experimentava havia muito. Ao seu redor, distribuídos em cada planta possível presente naquela área, haviam milhares de enfeites natalinos. De todos os tipos possíveis, todas as formas imagináveis e inimagináveis — alguns desconfiava já ter visto em Hogwarts, mas a lembrança era vaga e imperfeita, por isso apenas ignorou.

Na árvore em que estava encostada, e que havia escolhido justamente porque era a que mais brilhava sob a luz do sol, uma nuvem de cristais de gelo foram pendurados desde o topo até os galhos mais baixos, confundindo-se com a neve que cobria cada pedacinho visível do verde habitual.

Apertou mais seu pesado casaco ao redor do corpo, cruzando os braços na altura do peito e murmurando um pequeno feitiço para manter-se aquecida. Sua varinha permanecia segura entre os dedos de sua mão direita, e estava pronta para utilizar-se dela quando precisasse. Mas, por enquanto, apenas semicerrou os olhos e observou quando Draco começou a escalar a árvore solitária no centro da clareira — a única que ainda não estava completamente decorada — e continuou por mais alguns minutos, olhando para baixo de tempo em tempo. Sua pele clara ganhou um tom vermelho aos poucos, e a capa preta que usava pareceu repentinamente quente para Hermione.

Ficou atenta e pronta para segurá-lo com um feitiço caso ele caísse — _quando_ ele caísse —, principalmente depois de perceber que ele havia deixado sua própria varinha no chão, jogada no meio da neve. Precisava fechar cada vez mais os olhos à medida que ele se tornava apenas um ponto entre o branco do céu e as sombras dos galhos da árvore.

Quando ele já estava alto demais para seu gosto achou melhor intervir, afinal ela estava ali para capturá-lo, e não para assistir à sua morte.

"MALFOY!" gritou, sua voz saindo rouca pelos muitos dias sem utilização. Já estava naquela caçada havia mais de mês, comunicando-se com o Ministério apenas por corujas, e os únicos diálogos que teve foram consigo mesma, sussurrados monólogos que trazia como um hábito.

Mas, mesmo assim, sua voz deve ter atingido-o, porque alguns segundos depois ele parou o exercício, segurando-se entre dois galhos mais grossos, e disse ainda olhando para cima, provavelmente tentando decidir qual caminho tomar:

"GRANGER!"

Draco escalou mais uns três metros e finalmente parou, equilibrando-se em um galho e abrindo caminho entre as folhas da árvore. Ficou parado por alguns minutos, em que Hermione prendeu a respiração e secretamente rezou a Merlin para que ele não caísse. Às vezes esquecia-se que dispunha da magia, e preocupava-se tolamente como a criança trouxa que permanecia dentro de si, em suas memórias e suas ações. Limpou a garganta.

"É MELHOR VOCÊ DESCER, MALFOY!" voltou a gritar, sua voz um pouco mais forte, e andou algumas passadas para frente, de modo a ficar mais perto de Draco caso precisasse realmente parar sua queda.

"EU VOU!" ele gritou de volta. "EM ALGUNS MINUTOS!"

Bem, os minutos tornaram-se horas e a paciência de Hermione já estava a ponto de se esgotar quando ele finalmente começou o caminho inverso, descendo de galho em galho levemente mais rápido que quando subiu. Nesse tempo em que ficou metros acima do chão, ele havia chamado-a para juntar-se a ele, mas ela recusara educadamente, sentando-se em uma pedra e encolhendo-se para espantar o frio. Ela ainda não gostava muito de altura, e lembrava-se com uma careta no rosto de quando era obrigada a voar em uma vassoura por horas. Então ela esperou. O que eram horas perto dos meses em que estava naquela missão?

Quando ele devia estar a uns três metros de altura, pulou e aterrissou no chão com um baque surdo, mas que fez um barulho imenso no silêncio da floresta. A neve amassou sob seus pés, os cabelos na altura dos ombros grudavam em seu rosto suado pelo esforço.

"Você demorou, Granger."

"Como se você estivesse me esperando, Malfoy."

Ele sorriu, limpou as mãos na capa e pegou sua varinha de volta — o que fez Hermione enrijecer em seu lugar, descruzando os braços e erguendo o direito em sua direção. Draco apenas olhou da varinha para a dona, respirou pesadamente, deu as costas à mulher e começou a andar para o outro extremo da clareira. Ela o seguiu.

"Onde está indo, Malfoy?" ainda mantinha a varinha em riste.

Ele deu uma rápida olhada por cima dos ombros.

"Abaixe a varinha, Granger," não passou de um sussurro, mas sua voz estava firme.

Hermione fingiu não ter ouvido.

"Malf..."

"Do que você tem medo, Granger?" com a voz incrivelmente calma, ele cortou-a, virando-se para encará-la. E foi então que ela percebeu o quanto ele estava... pálido. Não, melhor dizendo... _opaco_. Era como se Draco não passasse de uma sombra em meio a tanto brilho, e de certo modo sua pele parecia recusar-se a refletir mais que o necessário de luz.

O mais engraçado era que, mesmo com a falta de _vida_ na figura do homem à sua frente, tudo em que Hermione pensava era em como ele sempre dava um jeito de se destacar. Em como ele era único em Hogwarts, com sua beleza singular — e ela nunca admitiria isso em voz alta; em como ele contrastava com a luz que, ali, refletia e refratava para todas as direções. Era como se Draco tivesse organizado todo aquele cenário para fazer-se notar; não os enfeites, mas ele mesmo.

"Como assim?"

Hermione continuava em posição de ataque/defesa, mas sua mão abaixara alguns centímetros. Não havia medo, não havia receio, não havia ressentimento. Ela sentia-se incrivelmente confortável em sua presença, talvez por esta ser tão comum a ela.

Ele suspirou.

"Você espera que eu vá te atacar a qualquer momento e tentar fugir," não foi uma pergunta. "Mas me diga: fugir para onde? Para quê?" Eram retóricas, ela sabia, por isso apenas permaneceu em silêncio. "Estou cansado, Granger. Não consigo mais fingir que um dia eu vou conseguir voltar a ter uma vida."

Um minuto. Dois, três, quatro... quantos você quiser.

Hermione abaixou a guarda, mas continuou segurando a varinha ao lado do corpo. Ele voltou a andar, com ela seguindo-o.

"Então você virá comigo de livre e espontânea vontade?" perguntou em descrédito. Esperava ter que duelar arduamente com Draco quando fora designada para a missão, e havia se preparado para tal, mas agora que finalmente estava ali... parecia fácil demais. _Sem graça_ demais.

"Vou..." ele afirmou também com a cabeça. "... depois que terminar aqui." E fez um sinal com a mão, mostrando o seu redor.

Olhando à sua volta, Hermione lembrou-se do estranho cenário que ele havia construído. Começou a reparar nos enfeites novamente, tomando cuidado para não perdê-lo de vista — mesmo sabendo, de alguma forma, que ele falava a verdade quando disse que não fugiria. O que estaria planejando?

"Onde estão Potter e Weasley?"

Ela pareceu confusa.

"Eles nunca a deixariam vir me procurar sozinha," deu de ombros, parando perto de um ajuntamento de pequenas pedras, agachando-se e murmurando algo enquanto remexia ali.

"Ah!" Hermione teve que exclamar. "O Ministro achou melhor não mandá-los porque... Bem, você ainda é Draco Malfoy. Eles não esquecem assim, tão rapidamente."

"E você, Granger? Esquece?" ele virou-se para encará-la, segurando um pequeno dragão de vidro em um mão e sua varinha em outra.

Ela o encarou, ficando incrivelmente maravilhada com o tom de seus olhos. Lembrava-se deles nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas eles pareciam tão diferentes. Era como se, de certa forma, a dor que eles continham os deixassem mais bonitos. E ela perdeu-se ali por alguns minutos, sentindo seu coração apertar cada vez que mergulhava mais fundo naquela tempestade, tentando compreender tudo por que ele tinha passado e o que se passava naquele instante.

Foi Draco quem quebrou o contato visual, voltando-se para as pedras e murmurando novamente. Em alguns segundos, suas mãos estavam carregadas de pequenos penduricalhos, cada um com uma forma diferente, mas todos simbolizando basicamente vários tipos de dragões.

"Transfiguração, Malfoy?" Hermione perguntou, seguindo-o de volta para a clareira.

Ele sorriu divertido.

"Onde achou que eu tinha conseguido tudo isso?" respondeu com outra pergunta, sinalizando novamente o seu redor.

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, voltando a sentir frio. Contentou-se em observar enquanto Draco voltava a escalar a árvore, desta vez ficando em galhos mais baixos, e distribuía os enfeites por entre as folhas pontudas.

"Por que não usa magia?" ela ousou perguntar em um determinado momento, sabendo que há alguns anos ela também teria que arrumar uma árvore de natal deste modo, mas que ultimamente vinha se esforçando para se lembrar de que era uma bruxa e tudo poderia ser mais fácil.

"Que graça teria?" ele olhou para baixo, inclinando o corpo e parecendo, por um momento, que iria cair. Hermione tremeu. "Nunca pude fazer nada por vontade própria, Granger, e agora que finalmente tenho a oportunidade eu quero aproveitar ao máximo."

Ele sorriu, o que inconscientemente arrancou um sorriso dela também. Descendo rapidamente, ele foi em sua direção. Estendeu sua mão a ela, como num convite.

"Vem."

E ela aceitou. Hipnotizada por aquele olhar que, contrariando o sorriso fixo em seus lábios, mostrava uma dor cada vez maior. Sua luz, também, parecia diminuir a cada segundo, e ele mergulhava em sombras.

Mas ela parou quando ele colocou sua mão no tronco da árvore, em um sulco, e fez um sinal com a cabeça como se dissesse 'suba'.

"Eu não vou subir, Malfoy," ela se afastou, prendendo suas mãos ao redor do peito. Medo.

"Hun, ainda não gosta de lugares altos, Granger?" ele parecia se divertir, e voltou a se aproximar dela. Deixando o sorriso morrer em seus lábios, segurou ambas as mãos de Hermione e olhou-a nos olhos. "Eu não vou te deixar cair," estranho, porque essas últimas palavras lhe pareceram um pedido de desculpas.

Enquanto pensava isso, Draco girou sobre os próprios calcanhares e jogou-a em suas costas.

"É melhor você segurar firme," disse, e já começou a escalar, sem dar tempo para Hermione perceber o que estava acontecendo e se soltar. Agora ela se via obrigada a prender-se com todas as suas forças nas costas de Draco.

"MALFOY!" ela ainda conseguiu gritar, o que não foi uma boa ideia uma vez que sua boca estava perto demais do ouvido de Draco. E isso o fez perder o equilíbrio e deixar escapar seu pé esquerdo de um apoio da madeira.

"Eu agradeceria... se ficasse... quieta," sua fala saiu entrecortada, e Hermione pode perceber que era por causa do esforço físico. Sentiu-se culpada.

"Me desculpa..." sussurrou.

Chegaram a uns vinte e cinco metros do chão, subindo mais do que ele havia anteriormente. Ela se perguntava como ele havia conseguido tendo que agüentar não só seu próprio peso, como o dela também. Mas durante toda a subida, sua mente voltara-se toda para o fato de que ela estava nas costas de Draco. Sim, ela, Hermione Granger, estava agarrada a Draco Malfoy como se sua vida dependesse disso. E, bem, de certo modo ela dependia.

Ele depositou-a em uma junção de um galho com o tronco da árvore, tendo que empurrá-la — ou praticamente carregá-la — até onde julgava que o galho agüentaria. Com uma mão em seus ombros, usou a outra para pegar a varinha e jogar um feitiço nas folhas à sua frente, fazendo com que elas diminuíssem gradativamente de tamanho até voltarem a ser pequenos pontinhos verdes no galho.

Draco ficou esperando Hermione esboçar qualquer reação. Gritar, tremer, falar algo, olhar para ele com raiva, soltar a respiração pesadamente. Qualquer coisa. Mas nada veio. Então ele se aproximou, tirando a mão de seu ombro e colocando-a junto da outra em sua cintura. _Isso_ a fez tremer. Chegou seu rosto próximo ao dela, quase abraçando-a por trás, mas forçando-se a manter certa distância — mesmo que pequena —, e olhou sua face. Ela estava tensa, uma ruga formando-se em sua testa.

"Abra os olhos Granger," sussurrou em seu ouvido, o que a fez tremer. Novamente. "Granger..." ela teve a mesma reação, só que desta vez começou a abrir os olhos lentamente. E quase pulou de susto quando olhou para frente e para baixo, e percebeu que a distância entre ela e o chão estava acima do que considerava segura. Que a distância entre ela e _Draco_ estava abaixo do que considerava segura.

"Malfoy..."

Ela parecia suplicar. Seu corpo tremia, desta vez de medo.

Ele apertou sua cintura com mais força.

"Eu não vou te deixar cair, Granger."

Quando ela forçou-se a acreditar em suas palavras, e a confiar nelas, pode finalmente dar-se conta de onde estava. Do topo da árvore era possível ver a floresta por muitos quilômetros para todos os lados, algo que a teria assustado terrivelmente — e nem mesmo palavras de conforto a impediriam de se desesperar —, mas que foi deixado de lado dando lugar à expressão maravilhada em seu rosto quando viu o que realmente Draco tinha feito.

As árvores mais próximas, num raio que beirava um quilômetro, estavam _todas_ enfeitadas, pontos coloridos e brilhantes contrastando com a neve que cobria o mundo naquele inverno. Além delas, a floresta permanecia branca, com alguns pontos verdes onde o gelo não conseguira fixar-se. Era incrível, nunca pensou que Draco Malfoy seria capaz de fazer algo tão impressionante. Mesmo que eles estivessem no meio do _nada_.

"Malfoy... Isso é... lindo," Hermione mal conseguia falar, mas o sorriso em seu rosto falava por ela. Ele permaneceu em silêncio. "Por que fez tudo isso?"

Seus olhos continuavam correndo de um lado a outro, maravilhados com a beleza da vista à sua frente.

"Queria ter certeza de que era capaz de fazer algo de bom uma vez ao menos; algo que tenha partido de mim, sem ser uma ordem ou regado de segundas intenções," sua voz era lenta e baixa. "E..."

Hermione virou seu rosto para encarar Draco, seus rostos a um palmo de distância, ambas respirações condensando-se juntas. O que estava fazendo ali, mesmo?

"... é um presente."

Suas mãos tremeram, e antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar para quem seria o _presente_, ele a puxou de volta para suas costas e começou a descer. E Hermione nunca iria admitir — até porque ela mesmo não aceitava —, mas queria ter continuado lá, no topo da árvore, com as mãos de Draco em sua cintura e ignorando os metros abaixo de seus pés.

"Me desculpe..."

Acordou com a frase sussurrada, quase inaudível, percebendo que seus braços ainda entrelaçavam o pescoço de Draco por trás mesmo com seus pés já tocando o chão. Retirou-os de lá, recolhendo-os para perto de seu corpo.

"Pelo quê?"

Ela também sussurrava.

"Por mentir para você."

Sua voz quase não saía, e ele insistia em não olhar para Hermione.

"Do que você está falando, Malfoy?"

"Eu não vou."

Aquela conversa estava cada vez mais estranha, não fazia sentido algum o que ele falava. Por isso Hermione deu a volta pelo corpo de Draco, ficando de frente para ele, a fim de tentar entender algo por sua expressão. Mas o que encontrou foi o que menos esperava.

"Malfoy?"

Duvidava que algum som tivesse saído de sua boca, por isso levou sua mão — que tremia, mas não de frio — para o rosto dele e o levantou lentamente. Deixou o ar escapar de seus pulmões quando o viu.

Sua pele, antes pálida, agora era tomada por uma sombra que parecia vir de dentro das suas vestes; a respiração pesada demonstrava todo o cansaço e toda a dor que ele lutava para esconder; e os olhos, que antes já a atraíam em demasia, agora pareciam ter um turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações querendo, _suplicando_ para serem libertados.

"Malfoy?"

Ela repetiu a pergunta, desta vez certificando-se de emitir algum som.

Ele ainda conseguiu sorrir ironicamente, antes de dar alguns passos para trás, encostar-se à árvore e tremer mais do que já tremia quando seu corpo encontrou a neve fria no chão.

"Magia Negra é algo realmente poderoso, não?"

Draco parecia desvanecer gradualmente, mergulhando mais e mais nas sombras, respirando pesada e rapidamente.

"Malfoy, por Merlin! O que está acontecendo? O que te atingiu? Você precisa vir comigo para o hospital ago..." ela havia se agachado ao seu lado, segurando-lhe as duas mãos, e fazia a menção de tentar aparatar quando sentiu um toque em seus lábios. Dedos trêmulos que lhe pediam calma. "Draco..."

O sussurro que escapou de sua boca o fez sorrir, e sua mão perdeu as forças e caiu de encontro ao chão. A outra saía de dentro do casaco com um pequeno envelope, que entregou a ela.

"Me desculpe..."

Os olhos fechados fizeram lágrimas escaparem dos seus. Seu coração pareceu parar de bater enquanto, com mãos trêmulas, abria a carta. 

_Feliz Natal._


End file.
